


30 day porn challenge - Day 11

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11. Explaining their relationship to a disapproving third party</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day porn challenge - Day 11

Tony walked into Loki’s room to find him lying on his bed reading a book ignoring the world around him including Tony. When Tony got on the bed over Loki on his hands and knees and moved the book Loki was bought back. Tony smiled widely.

“I was reading that.” Loki muttered managing to hide a small smile from Tony.

“Well I can think of something else that can interest you.” With that Tony lent down and placed his lips softly onto Loki’s, Loki moved his hand to Tony’s cheek caressing the skin as the two shared a passionate kiss. Tony ran a hand down Loki’s side and under his shirt. Tony pulled away from the kiss to take Loki’s shirt off followed by his. Putting his hands behind Tony’s neck Loki pulled him back down into another kiss where their tongues danced together. Tony rubbed against Loki causing Loki’s hips to moan quietly.

“Loki have you se-“ Loki and Tony instantly pulled away and stared at the doorway were Thor stood confused and furious.

“Get off my brother.” Thor yelled and Tony did falling to the floor. Loki sat up and stared as Thor held his hand out and Mjolnir crashed through the walls.

“Do not dare hurt him. Thor he is your friend and a mortal whom would die at a single hit.”

“He was not to lay with you! When we spoke about you coming I made him promise he would not touch you!” Loki glanced at Tony who looked quite afraid.

“It is not as though he took my ‘innocence’ and you know that.”

“That is not the reason I am angry at him!”

“Then what is?”

“Because he made a promise to me that he would not touch you! He has cheated on many women and lane with even more.”

“His past does not matter, as mine does not to him.”

“Look big guy, I don’t mean any harm to your brother.” Tony muttered from his position on the floor. Thor glared at him and pointed Mjolnir at him. Loki rolled his eyes. Thor stepped closer to Tony and Loki stood between the two facing Thor.

“Do not make me fight you brother.” Loki hissed his arms crossed over his bare torso. Thor glanced at his collarbone and saw small red bruises.

“He has harmed you.”

“You oaf, you have lay with women and a few men before and you cannot tell me you have never bruised one during. Plus Tony likes to bite.” Loki smiled only to cause more anger from Thor.

“Thor you care for me do you not?”

“Aye.”

“Then drop Mjolnir and let no harm come to Anthony for he will not be the only one you harm.” Thor followed Loki’s orders. “Anthony, do stand your looking weak.” Tony stood.

“Now Thor you bought me to Midgard…”

“To help clean up the mess you made and protect the mortals. Not sleep with him!”

“Do not yell at me! Remember how I didn’t wish to live on Midgard, how I was willing to help as long as I could stay on Asgard.”

“I do not see what this has to do with this.”

“A week after we arrived everything caught up with me, about what I am, about who my father was, about what I did. I had a breakdown and Antony was the only one whom helped me. You were too busy with that woman to realise what was happening. Anthony spoke to me, I made the first move of a kiss and since then it has been more.”

“Why did you not tell me?”

“Would you have accepted that Anthony and I are together?” Thor didn’t answer. “I thought so, but now you have no choice but to accept it.” Thor nodded. “But do from now on knock. Most of the time the door is locked by Anthony must have forgotten.”

“So we still cool?” Tony asked moving from behind Loki and holding his hand out to Thor. Thor took it and squeezed harshly.

“Break his heart and I will break you.”

“You don’t need to Thor; if he breaks my heart I’ll break him.” Loki muttered. Thor turned and left.

“Well that killed the mood.” Tony huffed. Loki kissed him.

“Yes but now we don’t have to sneak around.”


End file.
